epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman
- Superman = }} |caption = EpicLLOYD as Superman |fullname = Clark Kent (Earth name) Kal-El (birth name) |nicknames = Superman Man of Steel The Man of Tomorrow The Last Son of Krypton The Metropolis Marvel |firstappearance = April 18, 1938 Action Comics #1 |born = varies |died = October 1992 The Death of Superman (was resurrected) |hair = Black |eyes = Blue |image2 = - Clark Kent= - Superman= }} |ERBnumber = Goku vs Superman |vs = Goku |releasedate = May 19th, 2014 |votecount = N/A |location = Fortress of Solitude The Sky}} Superman battled Goku in Goku vs Superman. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the Rapper Superman originally appeared in Action Comics #1 in the year 1938 - making him one of the earliest superheroes. He was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. Kal-El is an alien child from the ancient planet of Krypton, launched into space towards Earth during the planet's destruction, by his parents Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. Arriving on Earth, Kal-El was adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent from Smallville, Kansas, who named him Clark Kent. Clark works for the Daily Planet, a newspaper company based in Metropolis, Kansas and has relations with fellow reporter Lois Lane and is friends with photographer Jimmy Olsen. He fights Powerful Villains like Lex Luthor, Darkseid, Doomsday, Brainiac, Bizarro, etc. Unlike many superheroes, Superman was born with his powers which are activated by the radiation of the Earth's yellow sun, as a result of Kryptonians becoming accustomed to the radiation of their red supergiant Rao. Superman's abilities include (per incarnation): super strength (can lift a minimum of 200 quintillion tons), flight, invulnerability, super speed (can travel at Mach 4), heat vision, freeze breath, x-ray vision, superhuman hearing, and a healing factor. Superman's powers can temporarily be weakened or removed completely with a long exposure to the element radioactive kryptonite which can only be found in deep space in the remains of the planet Krypton. His powers are also weakened by any type of magic. Superman is arguably the most famous superhero of all time, and is continuously gaining wide-spread fame and admiration through several comicbooks, TV shows, and movies. He has become a global icon for the flawless man and the American man (in WWII), and the Superman Crest is one of the most widely recognized symbols worldwide. Lyrics Verse 1: Who can stop this constipated jock, With the awful animation and the complicated plot? Who's got the rap bombs to drop on Japan? This looks like a job for the OG, Jimmy Olsen: Superman! Superman: I'm killing it, you're Krillin it, I'm villainous to vegetables, Who dance around in hammer pants that hide their tiny genitals, My level is incredible, I'm out of your league! You want justice? I'll bust this nut up in your Chi Chi! Greasy, slick emcee from DC With one breath I'll freeze your whole measly species You're primitive and limited, you live in a village of idiots Step in Metropolis, I'll snap a carrot, period. Verse 2 Haha, your rapping is weaker than your fight scenes, Just one punch and over nine thousand screams! I'll make your nose bleed like Roshi sniffing panties, From Z to GT, you can Dragon Ball deez! Trivia *He is the third superhero from a Western comic to rap, after Batman and Robin. **He is the fourth comic book character to rap, after Batman, Robin, and Rick Grimes. *He is the second character to come from the same fictional universe as rappers from a previous battle (Batman and Robin, who were also made by DC Comics), after Boba Fett & Stormtrooper (Darth Vader). *He is the fifth rapper from another planet after Darth Vader, Master Chief, Doctor Who, and Boba Fett. *The 'S' on his chest was changed to 'ERB'. It was not for copyright reasons, however, but simply for fun and to put the series' title into the battle as they've done before with Billy Mays, Vince Offer, Robin, Lance Armstrong, Mikhail Gorbachev (although they scrapped the idea), and Michael Jordan. **Superman is the second comic book superhero played by Lloyd to have the ERB logo instead of the superhero's respectful logo, the first being Robin. *Along with Edgar Allan Poe, he was (physically) revealed in the end of Rick Grimes vs Walter White. *His appearance seems to be based on the late Christopher Reeve's portrayal of him. **Christopher Reeve is referenced in the battle with the line "one more Superman who's never gonna walk again". *Both he and Joseph Stalin were nicknamed as The Man of Steel. Rasputin references this link in one of his lines. **Coincidentally, both are also played by EpicLLOYD in ERB. *He was previously mentioned twice, in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD and Rasputin vs Stalin. **Coincidentally, both were season finales. **He is the second character to appear after a season has past after being mentioned, the first being Michael Jackson. *He first was hinted at in the Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il Behind the Scenes video. His cape was seen behind Lloyd for a brief moment. **The gap between the Behind the Scenes and Superman's appearance was 36 battles. *He is the third rapper to have only one character shown in his title card, the first being "Macho Man" Randy Savage, the second being Stephen Hawking and the third being his own actor, EpicLLOYD. *He had an alternate title card shown in a Monday Show, which showed the spin that was in the actual title card, as well as Clark Kent in the classic ripping-his-shirt-open pose and revealing his Superman costume. *He is the first character to change costume within his title card. Gallery Superman cape -.-.jpg|Superman's Cape Screen_Shot_2014-05-05_at_6.14.08_AM.png|Superman's cameo at the end of Rick Grimes vs Walter White AltTitle.png|Superman's alternate title card Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Character main pages Category:Goku vs Superman Category:Cameo Category:Rick Grimes vs Walter White